Vehicle occupants including but not limited to the driver are often partially or completely unaware of their immediate surroundings exterior to their vehicle. Some examples that cause vehicle occupants to behave in this manner are the use of mobile phones or listening to the radio with the volume very high. Blind spots, not being able to recall driving directions, ground unawareness, and other factors and distractions contribute to and/or exacerbate the impairment to situational awareness vehicle occupants. Vehicle occupants that are not situationally aware or attentive to what is going on exterior to their vehicle cannot only create dangers for themselves and their vehicle, but also create danger for those persons and objects outside of the vehicle. This type of behavior by vehicle occupants can result in injuries (and, in worst case scenarios, fatalities) to themselves and/or those outside of the vehicle as well as damage to their vehicle and property outside of the vehicle. The present disclosure may provide solutions for some scenarios in which the lack of situational awareness and attention by vehicle occupants creates danger for themselves and those exterior to the vehicle.